Heat generators in gas turbine sets are known, which operate downstream of a high-pressure turbine and upstream of a low-pressure turbine and are used to accomplish an intermediate super-heating of the exhaust gases from the high-pressure turbine in such a way that hot gas can be admitted to the low-pressure turbine.
These heat generators of the known type have a plurality of individual combustion chambers which are placed between the said turbines. A collector is provided between these combustion chambers and the high-pressure turbine, from which the exhaust gases are conducted to the heat generator via lines. A distributor is provided downstream of said combustion chamber, from which the heating gases flow to the low-pressure turbine.
A heat generator of this type is a relatively complicated component with a design which is disadvantageous in regard to flow. The individual combustion chambers, along with their respective complete infrastructure, such as fuel supply, air supply, burner, mixture formation, ignition, devices to prevent flashback, etc., naturally make the heat generator much more expensive.